Writing with a Phantom
by Coco Apple
Summary: Sam Manson writes short romance stories every week and gets them published under her full name Samantha Manson. Her stories are famous! But no one knows it's the same girl who has never been on a date herself! DxS Major AUOOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright first of all: This is a story was sparked as a Fanfiction idea, after I read a manga called "Fall in Love like a Comic." It was at first going to be a "Kamichama Karin" story. But, I switched it to Danny and Sam story. It made a whole lot more since. I recommend the manga "Fall in love like a comic" 100!

Also: This is a AU story (Alternate Universe) Of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom: Butch Hartman still does.

* * *

Writing with a Phantom

Chapter 1

* * *

"Sam!" Called out a dark haired African-American girl, smiling. "Way to go on this weeks chapter!"

"Shush!" The girl named Sam whispered to the other girl. "I don't want everyone knowing I write Romance stories remember?"

"Oh yeah." The girl rubbing her head slightly. "Sorry, I forget at times."

"It's alright, Valerie." Sam said smiling. "Did you and Tucker have a good date the other day?" Sam asked taking out a small notebook. "Please tell!"

"Sam, come on." Valerie said staring at the dark purple notebook in her hand.

"Please Valerie?" Sam asked squeezing her pen tightly. "You're my source!"

"Your source?" Valerie raised a brow. "Ah I get it." she said smiling.

"What?" Sam asked losing her grip on the pen.

"You've never been on a date before have you?" Valerie asked, seeing Sam flinch like she did she pointed. "You haven't?"

"Shh, Valerie, don't announce it to the entire school, please." Sam whispered harshly to the girl blushing. "There isn't anyone I want to like right now, you know that."

"Yeah, okay." Valerie said still smiling. "Let's get to P.E. they've already started."

Sam placed her notebook up and then ran over Valerie.

"Look, it's Danny!" a girl squealed out smiling. "Isn't he just...so awesome." another one said smiling. "I know right?"

"Meh, Danny Fenton." Sam said with a light blush and a bored face. "Just like the guy in my story.." she thought sighing. "It's scary how much he's like him."

"Who's like who?" Valerie asked raising a brow. "Oh, Danny?" Valerie asked smiling. "He reminds me of the main guy character in your story Sam."

"I know." Sam said looking away, as she sat down on the bleachers. Opening up her notebook. "I'm glad, I have an excuse for not doing gym today."

"Lucky." Valerie said waving. "Wish our team luck."

"Luck!" Sam said waving to her smiling.

After Gym, school had gone quit quickly.

"I got to finish this chapter before the day ends." Sam said to Valerie who was currently hovering over her to finish. "You know it takes me a little while to write scenes like this." she said blushing slightly.

"Sam you blush way to easily." Valerie clarified rubbing her temples slightly. "Know what I'm surprised about?"

"What's that?" Sam asked not looking up from her notebook.

"No one in school has figured out you're the one who writes all these small stories!"

"True. But Samantha Manson is common you know." Sam said nodding her head.

"Yeah." Valerie said looking over her shoulder. "Hey Sam I think schools done, I'm going. Got to meet Tucker soon!"

"Okay! Be sure to tell me what you guys do!" Sam said waving, then going back to her notebook. "Lets see.." she murmured to herself as she began to write, stopping she glanced at her watch. "I'll just ending here...right when it gets good!"

As she stood up she placed her notebook into her bag. "Better get going." Turning around she began running out the door, but ran right into someone. "O-Ouch."

"Whoa, are you alright?" The person asked looking down at her. "You look like you're in a hurry."

Sam looked up at non-other then Danny. "Danny!" she said with wide eyes, before pulling away. Blushing she tried to calm her heart down. "What are you still doing here?"

"I had...unfinished business to deal with around here." Danny said rubbing his neck. "What about you?" Danny asked glancing at her bag. "Doing homework?"

"You could say that." Sam said blushing, wobbling just a small bit.

"Hey there.." Danny said holding her up firmly in his arms. "You look dizzy, maybe you should sit down."

"N-No, I'm late for something." Sam said waving her hand, stepping away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said running past him.

Danny couldn't help but smile. "Heh, interesting girl." he said looking down at the ground noticing a notebook. "What's this?" Danny asked himself picking it up. "It's Sam's." he tilted his head and opened it up. Reading just the first couple of sentences, he snickered. "Wow, she's really perverted." and closed the notebook. "Better return it though."

* * *

Hey y'all Karen here. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Reviews are my friends you know! But I don't beg for them.

Thanks so much for reading this!

- Karen Kano


	2. Chapter 2

Writing with a Phantom

Chapter 2

* * *

Sam ran as fast as she could out of the school before stopping next to the tall brick gate, she leaned against it to catch her breath. "W-Wow, I should put a moment like that in my story." she said to herself smiling slightly. Glancing back at the school, Casper High, once before turning away, she took off running again. 

"Valerie's right, I blush to easily." she murmured letting out a small breathing noise as she ran. "Although...he...had the most nicest eyes I've ever seen.." she sighed as she shook her head. "Don't go all mushy." she said to herself stopping at a stop light. Waiting for the light to change to 'Walk.'

Tapping her foot slightly against the ground, her combat boots went in a rhythm that made her smile and bob her head slightly.

Finally the light changed to walk and she quickly ran across the street. Pass someone talking on there cell-phone loudly, someone else who was pushing a small basket full of cans. Looking over at the news stand close to where she 'worked' she picked up the newspaper she always wrote for. "Let's see...reviews."

Glancing at the reviews, she got some '...Soon to writer...' crap. Sighing, she took out a dollar. "Keep the change." Sam said to the man before she walked off. The paper in her face, she couldn't help but gap at the whole thing! She wasn't old enough? That was bull, and she knew it.

Those who read her stories, it said she was nearly nineteen. But, in reality...she was really only fifteen. Lying about her age, was the only way people wouldn't figure out it was her writing the weekly one shots.

Throwing the news paper, she glanced down at her outfit for a second she fixed her skirt. Nodding her head she took down her half-way ponytail. "There we are." and ran quickly again down the street. "I'm going to be late, with this chapter, shoot." she said picking up speed turning the corner, she looked ahead at the building that did 'The Amity Times' every week.

As she came to a calm walk, those around her near the building knew exactly who she was and waved. She waved back, and kept walking at a fast calm walk. Finally getting in the elevator, and to her editors room she let out a relieved sigh. "Finally here."

Pushing open the door slowly she saw her editor next to her dark gray desk. "Sorry I'm late."

Her editor looked up at her and shook her head. "It's alright." she said smiling. "You're just in time."

"Right, let's get started." Sam said nodding at Mrs. Gray.

Mrs. Gray was Valerie's mother, which is one of the reasons why Valerie knew. "What's this weeks chapter about?"

Sam blushed slightly. "Well, I left a cliffhanger at the bottom of it, so it should be good." Sam said smiling.

"Blushing again, which means it's a passionate chapter huh?" Mrs. Gray said, seeing Sam tilting her head down with a blush. "Let's get to proof read it."

"R-Right.." Sam said going into her bag, pushing a few things around. She blinked. "W-Where is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's not in here!" Sam shrieked out pushing more stuff around. "My writing notebook is gone." she stood up. "Oh crap." she said rubbing her head. "It must of dropped..when that happened." she said looking away. "Shoot."

"What happened?" Mrs. Gray asked smiling.

"I had a Romantic encounter at school today on my way here." Sam said blushing. "I must of dropped it."

Mrs. Gray sighed waving her hand. "Fax it to me tonight. Go look for it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gray." Sam said running out of the room. "Please tell me no one found it!" she murmured franticly. Pressing the elevator button this time, she waited for it to open. Not even waiting to see if anyone was coming. "Jeez." she murmured pacing in the elevator thankful that it didn't stop once.

Running out of the building ignoring those who were trying to say a simple "Hello" to her. Getting past the annoying long stop light rather quickly.

She turned the corner and instantly ran into the black haired boy, with beautiful blue eyes. "D-Danny!" she said stuttering.

"Hey I was just looking for you." Danny said smiling. "This is yours right?"

'Crap!' Sam thought, while nodding. "Yes, thank you." she said reaching for it; but he pulled it back.

"You got some explaining to do." Danny said raising a brow, smirking. "You're naughty."

Sam blushed and closed her fists. "You read the chapter?"

"No just the first couple of sentences." Danny said looking at the notebook.

"Give it back!" Sam said snatching it from him.

Danny smirked. "I can't wait until tomorrow when the entire school finds out."

"Fine!" Sam said looking down. "I'll tell you everything.."

"Let's go to the cafe. It's nice and quiet there." Danny said putting his arm around Sam's shoulders smiling.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but, I have another story to write as well! 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. The stupid computer isn't allowing me to italics the letters!

Thanks for reviewing!

- Karen Kano


	3. Chapter 3

Writing with a Phantom

Chapter 3

* * *

Sam blushed as Danny put his arm around her. "Danny, why the cafe?"

"I told you before it's quiet there." Danny said looking down at her, seeing her blush caused him to smile. "You're blushing."

Sam looked away. Quickly changing the subject. "I don't like coffee."

"Then get tea." Danny said smoothly after as she stopped at a red light.

Glancing beside them at about three girls throwing glares at Sam, the light changed and Danny pulled Sam along. "They're so jealous of you." Danny said smiling.

"I realized that after the glare." Sam said in a dull tone. As they turned the corner, Sam realized she still hadn't pulled away from Danny. Blinking a few times, she also realized his hand on her should was as cold as ice. "Um..." Sam started, "Which cafe are we going to?" she asked raising a brow.

"A special one." Danny said staring strait ahead.

Sam stared forward. She only knew of two... They were on the opposite side of town. "Is it a new one?"

"Nope, it's been around for a while." Danny said pointing ahead. "There it is."

Sam tilted her head slightly confused. "It looks like a house." blushing a deeper red she gapped. "Your house!?"

"Yep." Danny said smiling. "It has the best coffee and tea in town!" pulling his hand away from her. He walked across the street, smiling. "Come on."

Sam put the notebook, she was still gripping, into her backpack. "Wait up!" Sam called after him running across the street rather quickly. Sighing as she came to a stop in front of his house, she blinked and looked up at him as he stepped to the side to let her in.

Smiling slightly he added, "Ladies first."

Sam walked into the house first, it wasn't what she first expected. It was a simple looking house.

"What haven't you seen a house before?" Danny asked raising a brow, blinking slightly.

"N-No it's not that I just, wasn't expecting to ever come here." Sam said following Danny into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Danny asked tilting his head slightly, cluelessly taking out the tea. "Peach Tea, good?"

"Sure." Sam said sitting down at the table, watching as Danny started the kettle. "Where is your parents?" she saw him flinch.

"Out of town." He said bitterly.

"Ah." Sam said looking away not mentioning it anymore.

"Now then. Start explaining about that story." He said sitting down waiting on her to start.

"Where to begin?" Sam asked herself looking down. "First off: Please don't tell anyone I write."

"Why?" Danny asked tilting his head confused.

"Because, it would ruin a lot." Sam said simply. "Promise?"

"Yeah promise, now continue." Danny said putting his head propping his head on his hands.

Sam let out a sigh. "About two years ago, I submit a short story to the paper under my full name. After that Valerie's mother, Mrs. Gray asked if I would write short stories." she rubbed her arm slightly. "I agreed but under one condition: No one knows it's this kid. So I made a fake age. Kind of like a second self."

"So you're the one writing all the stories huh?" Danny smiled slightly, "But why did you write a perverted scene like that?"

"I only wrote what a girl asks for!" Sam said blushing. "That came out all wrong...but it's for my fans."

"Someone asked you to write a scene like that?" Danny asked tilting his head slightly as he stood up.

"Yeah, one of my fans." Sam said softly.

"Well, from the one sentence I read." Danny began as he pored the water into the cup. "You've never gone out with someone have you?" He heard a chair move, glancing back over his shoulder at Sam. "I hit a nail in the head, huh?"

Sam looked away blushing. "Why would you care?" she asked softly, seeing him walk in front of her.

"Ah, I don't know." Danny said pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Maybe someone wants to go out with you."

Sam looked up at him, a confused look. "Who?"

"Well, why not me? It would improve your writing." Danny said smiling. "How about it?"

"I don't know.." Sam whispered looking away.

"Just one date, and I promise I won't tell a soul about your secret." Danny looked down at her, with his bottom lip over his top lip. "Please?"

"Ugh." Sam said rubbing her head. "Fine fine."

"Alright!" He leaned closer to her. "Now that we're dating for now. Why not seal it with a kiss?"

"A k-k-kiss?" Sam asked stepping back. "N-No need to just jump into things."

"Your characters kiss all the time in your story. Shouldn't be a big deal huh?" Danny smiled leaning down barely touching her now. "Please?" With out asking again he kissed her, she blushed and swayed slightly.

Pulling out of the kiss, she felt dizzy. "Wow.." slipped out of her lips.

"See isn't it great?" Danny saw her dazed looked. "What is it?"

"I got to write that in my next chapter." she mumbled smiling at him. "Thanks."

* * *

OmgSamIsSoOOC! -dies-

But, she's supposed to be OOC. She's still Goth. Only thing different is: she blushes way to easy.

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!

-Karen Kano


End file.
